The Return of
by Princess Bubble
Summary: This is a story of how one of Lizzie's friends come to vistit her and completely ruins her life! R&R! This is a sequal to the Lizzie McGuire Movie
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 _**

"Can you go the the new pizza place after school today?" Miranda asked."I can't. Remember I'm still grounded from the trip." Lizzie was talking about the trip to Rome. She was grounded for skiping the class tours, and for lying to the chaperones. But Lizzie never regret it. She got her first kiss......from Gordo.

"I got to get to class. I have to get strait A's this quarter, or else I'm doomed." Lizzie explained to Miranda and Gordo. "Alright." Gordo agreed and lightly kissed Lizzie on the lips. Miranda started to giggle. "Get a room!" She teased. Lizzie smiled and walked towrdes her homeroom class.

After school, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo met at the bus stop. "Maybe tomarrow night I can go to Rock n' Roll Pizza. Or we can go shopping!" Lizzie said smiling. She then said good-bye and kissed Gordo.

Lizzie walked into her house and saw a bunch of bags by the door. Lizzie walked into the living room to see her mom........and someone else sitting on the couch. "Uh....hi!" Lizzie said cheerfully. Lizzie's mom stood up and smiled. The girl on the couch turned around. It was Isabella! From Rome! Lizzie ran over and hugged Isabella. "How are you?!?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Wonderful now that I've seen you!" Isabella said smilling.

**Lizzie:** I'm soooooo happy Isabella is here! She is like one of my best friends and now she is here......on my couch............IN MY HOUSE!!!!! This is great!

"Lizzie, why don't you go show Isabella your room, and show her around the house?" Mrs. McGuire suggested. "Ok!" Lizzie said happily. Lizzie ran over to the door, picked up all of Isabella's bags, and ran up the stairs. Isabella followed.

Lizzie helped Isabella un-pack and helped decorate her room so Isabella felt right at home. The phone rang. "Oh! Hang on just a minute Isabella!" Lizzie said, then ran over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi! It's me." It was Gordo. "Hey! What's up?" "Homework! Have you finished problem 16?" Lizzie giggled. Gordo never calls for homework.....He's a genius! He always calls just to check on Lizzie. "I'm fine." Lizzie said giggling. "I have a guest over, so can I call you back later?" Lizzie asked. "Oh, yah, that's fine." Gordo said. They said bye and Lizzie helped Isabella un-pack some more.

After the girls finished un-packing, they went down stairs to have dinner.

After dinner,they went to go do some bowlling to celebrate having Isabella over. "So how long are you going to stay, Isabella?" Lizzie asked. "For about 2 weeks." Isabella said smiling.

The whole family and their guest went home and got ready for bed. Isabella was going to have a big day tomorrow, for she was going to go to school with Lizzie. It was going to be a good day for Isabella, but Lizzie was to soon find out that she was NOT going to have a good day! **_To be continued......_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Lizzie woke up early and went into the bathroom to get a shower and to change. She got out and went into her bedroom to wake Isabella up. She was already up! Lizzie went down the stairs and went into the kitchen to see Isabella talking to Lizzie's mom, dad and her little bro., Matt. "Mornin' family!" Lizzie chimed. No one looked up. Everyone kept listening and talking to Isabella. Lizzie walked to the fridge and pulled out some milk and went to the cabinet and got a box of cereal. Lizzie could tell that the family and their guest had pancakes And didn't leave anything for her.

**Lizzie:** This is totally weird......Why would they do that? Their only daughter, and they forget about me!!!

Lizzie finished her cereal and went up stairs to brush her teeth. She then met Isabella at the door to go to school. As they walked to the bus stop, Lizzie asked: "What was up this morning?" Isabella looked confused. "What do you mean? Oh, the pancakes? I was just so hungry and your mom didn't have enough stuff to make more pancakes so she said that you would understand." Lizzie looked at Isabella and said "Not only that, but my whole family didn't say good morning to me. That's not very common. When they don't say good morning to me, they're sick." Isabella started to blush, and started to walk a little faster.

At school, Lizzie got all her stuff for 1st period and then turned to see ISABELLA FLIRTING WITH ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lizzie:** That just drew the last line! She's been here for 2 days and she's already ruining my life!

Lizzie stormed down the hall about to slap Isabella, right when the bell rang. Lizzie was late. She decided that she would talk with Isabella later. Isabella could NOT make this day any worse. How could she make it worse? Lizzie was about to find out. She walked into her class and kept thinking about how horrible her day has been so far. How could she? She knew that Lizzie totally crushed on him! Lizzie told her last night! Then she goes and FLIRTS with him! If Lizzie spots them kissing, she didn't even know what she would do!

**Lizzie:** Flirting with the man of my dreams.....how will I ever get this out of my head?!? I know. Gordo. I can talk to him about anything......even girl things.

After class, Lizzie caught up with Gordo in the hall. "Hey Gordo! Can you come over to my house after school today?" Godo smiled and said "Yah, sure."

Lizzie went to the next class, witch was with Isabella. Maybe she could catch a seat next to her and talk the matter over.......then again, maybe not. Lizzie walked into class and saw a huge crowd of boys around Isabella.......including ETHAN!!!! THAT WAS IT!!!!! Lizzie stormed threw the boys and grabbed Isabella's wrist and dragged her out of the class room. She had to talk.... RIGHT THEN!**_ To be continued......_**


End file.
